Buster's Puppies
by Bobby South
Summary: When Andy and his family out of the house for a vacation, the toys are hoping for a little break themselves. Will it be as good as they hoped for?


"Andy, come on, hon!" Andy's mom called from the hallway. "Our plane leaves in four hours!"

"Coming, Mom!" cried Andy. He was in his room. He closed his suitcase and looked at his toys that were on his bed. "I'm sorry I can't take you guys with me to Turkey, but Mom says there's not enough room in my luggage. But try and have some fun while I'm gone, okay? Bye!" Then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Then all the toys on the bed came to life.

"Wow! It's party time!" cried Rex.

"No, not yet, Rex," said Woody. Then he turned to Hamm who was Andy's desk. "Well, Hamm?"

"They're just leaving now," replied Hamm, looking through the window.

"Can we party now?" asked Rex.

"Not yet, Rex," replied Buzz. "We wait for Sarge."

Then Andy's mobile phone rang and Jessie answered it. "Hello?"

"Security disabled, Ma'am," reported Sarge's voice from the phone.

"Yee-haw!" cried Jessie. "Guys, it's party time!"

* * *

Soon the entire house was partying with toys from Andy's and Molly's room. The lounge was turned into a disco, some was rock and rolling in the garage and some toys who wanted to somewhere peace and quiet went into the back garden to relax. Woody, Buzz and Jessie were outside. Then Buster joined them.

"How are you doin', boy?" asked Woody.

Buster barked excitedly and ran around them.

Buzz picked up a big stick and threw it. "Fetch, boy!"

Buster ran near the gate and caught the stick. Rex was next to him.

"Rex, throw the stick for Buster!" yelled Buzz.

Rex picked up the stick and look around the garden. He was taking so long to decide where he threw it; an impatient Buster tried to grab the stick. Rex fell down and the stick was thrown in the air and it landed behind the gate. Buster ran up on two planks on top of the bins and managed to jump over the fence.

"Way to go, Rex!" snapped Hamm.

"Can't you do anything right?" Mr. Potato Head snapped.

"You keep on insulting me, it isn't going to help me at all!" yelled Rex, who has had enough of his friends' insults and criticism towards him.

"Everyone, be quiet!" yelled Buzz.

All the toys did.

"Thanks, Buzz," said Woody. Then he turned to face the other toys. "Guys, we're gonna need some volunteers to get Buster back. Now we're gonna need – "

"Yea-hah!" cried Jessie, as she and Bullseye trotted around.

"And I think R.C.," said Woody. "You ready, Buzz?" He looked around to find Buzz, but to no success. "Buzz?"

Then he heard Buzz's groans as he climbed up on the wooden fence. He ran on top of the fence and jumped down grabbing the chain. He unlocked it and he opened the gate, but it didn't go too far.

"Rocky, get the gate open!" ordered Woody.

Rocky ran to the gate and used all his strength to open the gate as full as it can get.

Jessie and Bullseye ran like the wind past the gate.

Woody got onto R.C. and used the remote to drive him out of the gate. Buzz jumped off and landed behind Woody.

"Good job, Buzz," said Woody. "Now let's get after that dog."

* * *

Slinky Dog came outside at the front of the house at seven one night. "I may be made out of tin," sighed Slinky, "but I still need fresh air to breathe."

Then he saw a worn-out and sad Bullseye and Jessie coming back. Then a slow-ascending R.C. approached him with a fed-up Woody and Buzz.

"You didn't find him?" asked Slinky.

"Negative," replied Buzz.

"And we spent the whole flipping week searching the whole flippin' town!" snapped Woody.

"Maybe I could try," said Slinky. Then he barked to the air. Then a different bark was heard.

"That's Buster's barking!" cried Buzz.

"And it's coming from across the road!" cried Jessie.

"Slink, keep the barking up," ordered Woody. "We'll see if we can find him."  
Slinky kept barking, while Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye crossed the road. They heard barking coming from 241 Elm Street. The house was just as big as Andy's, but decorated in creamy white.

"Let's go!" ordered Woody. They squeezed under the side gate,

"Buster!" cried Woody. He found a dachshund lying in the little garden. "Come here, boy! You're in big trouble!"

But the dog didn't come.

"Buster, you're in really big trouble!" went on the mad cowboy doll. "Now I'm gonna give you to the count of three to come over here! One... Two... Three!"

Then he was pushed down by another dachshund.

"Get off me, Buster!" snapped Woody. "Buster?"

"If that's Buster, then who's that?" asked Buzz, pointing to the other dachshund. Then Buzz heard little feet. He turned around and saw a whole litter of dachshund puppies jumping onto him towards them!

The puppies licked and chewed on the toys.

"Buster, who are all these puppies?" yelled Woody.

"I think they're his little critters, Woody!" yelled Jessie.

"What?" shouted Woody.

* * *

"Why did you have to bring all these little brats with you, Woody?" snapped Mr. Potato Head's lips, while they were being chew by one of the puppies. All his parts were being chewed by some puppies, including his potato body.

"What else could I do?" snapped Woody. "How did this even happen in the first place?"

Hamm was looking up on the family computer in the living room. "According to the internet, it says a mommy dog and a daddy dog have to – "

"I know _that_ bit, Hamm!" snapped Woody. Then one puppy took his hat.

"It says here," said Hamm, "that Buster boy and his mate must have first met about fourteen weeks ago. They look three weeks old."

"But how could he have?" asked Mrs. Potato Head. "Every time Andy and his family go out, he's only allowed in the back garden."

"But if he got over that fence last week," pointed out Buzz, "I'm pretty sure he could've done it before."

"And he seems to know when the family gets back," added Jessie. "Easily on a school day. Quite a clever critter."

"Clever?" screamed Mrs. Potato Head. "Thanks to him, we'll have to feed and wash them and tidy the whole house before Andy gets back!"

* * *

"We can't keep going on like this, Woody," Buzz yawned near the garbage bins one morning. "Especially tomorrow when Andy comes home from vacation."

"I know that, Buzz!" Woody snapped. "I'm sorry, but we are the only ones who know about Buster's puppies. Andy and his family don't know and neither does Buster's mate's owner."

They went back in the house. There were no dogs at all, but all the tired toys were asleep.

Woody and Buzz ran to the kitchen to see that the Potato Heads, Rex and Slinky asleep near the sink.

"Guys, where are the dogs?" asked Woody.

"Hey, let us have a little sleep, Woody," moaned Mr. Potato Head. "We've been providing food for those little rascals for six days. It's been hard work for nothing."

"All right!" snapped Woody. "Everyone, wake up!"

Everyone woke up as quickly as they could.

"Now, I'll ask the same question again," said Woody. "Where are the dogs?"

Then they heard vicious barking coming from the other side. Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye went back outside. It was coming from No. 243.

"Let's go, guys!" ordered Woody. And they crossed the road.

* * *

The toys squeezed under the gate.

"Oh, boy," said Woody, as he watched Buster facing off another dachshund. His mate and her puppies were behind his foe. He ran to them, but the mean-looking dachshund growled and barked him away. Buster sat down and whimpered. His toy friends came to him.

"What is going on, boy?" asked Woody.

Buster barked again.

"What?" asked Jessie, as she ran to him. "These aren't _your _critters? And this beast is the real dad?"

Buster barked again.

"But you still love her and consider yourself a father figure to the little ones," translated Jessie.

"Great!" moaned Woody. "So what are _we_ suppose to do about this?"

"This!" Buzz climbed up on a draining pipe and jumped on the back of the bullying dachshund. As he rode the beast, he caught his collar and got out a brown lead. He clipped it on, but the dog stopped and he fell off. The growling dachshund came towards him, but yapped as he couldn't walk any further. Buzz looked ahead to see Woody and Jessie had tied the other end of the lead to the drain pipe.

Then they heard a car screeching.

"Oh, no," cried Woody. "They're back! Come on, Buster. Say goodbye to your family."

Buster ran to his mate and kissed her and all her puppies. Then he quickly ran to join the other toys running out of the side gate.

* * *

Inside 234 Elm Street, the toys were on the computer desk. Woody was looking through Lenny.

"What's happening?" asked Rex.

"Well, as far as I can make out," said Woody, "Buster's rival is being dragged away by an animal control officer. Oh, the man of the house is coming out with a sign saying, 'Puppies for sale'."

Buster heard this and started to run out of the house again. Then Buzz jumped down from the outside and landed on Buster's back and put his lead on, just like he did with Buster's enemy. Woody caught the other end of the lead, waved it in the air like a lasso rope and threw it on the door handle.

"Buster, sit!" ordered the cowboy doll.

Buster sat.

"Lie down!"

Buster obeyed. Then Woody gently stroked him.

"I know it's not good news for you right now," he said gently, "but try to think of it as a way for your puppies to be getting on with their lives. Look at them."

Buster and the toys saw a lot of very happy kids with a puppy each coming out of 241 Elm Street. The excited puppies were already licking their new owners already.

"You see, boy?" said Woody. "They'll be very happy."

A calmed-down Buster seemed to agree.

"Now, come on," said Woody. "Let's get back inside."

So inside they went.

* * *

The whole house looked very tidy and clean the next morning.

"Whole house is tidy, Woody," said Buzz, the next morning. "Andy will know absolutely nothing about what happened here."

"Good," said Woody. "Wait a minute. Can Buster get out of the garden?"

"No," said Buzz. "Me and Rocky moved those planks so he can't."

Sarge and his soldiers came to them.

"Alarm activated, sir!" reported Sarge.

"Well done, Sarge," smiled Woody.

"Andy's here and he's coming inside!" cried Hamm.

"Places, everyone!" ordered Woody.

So all the toys went back to their positions. After hearing the alarm being turned off and the family greeting Buster by the door, they saw Andy coming through the door.

"Hey, guys!" he cried as he went to hug them. "Did you miss me? I gotta show you all my photos from Turkey."

Buster came up to join Andy.

"Andy, I want to sort out all washing while it's still a bright morning," called Andy's mom.

"Guess I'll have to show you guys later," said Andy. He turned to Buster. "Be good while I help Mom out."

As soon as he left, the toys came to life.

"They didn't notice anything," said Buzz.

Then Buster jumped up on the wall and started barking at the window.

"I bet he notices something," said Slinky.

Woody and the toys got off the bed and went to him.

"Buster, sit!" ordered Woody.

Buster went quiet and sat.

"What's interesting outside?" asked Buzz.

"I can see his mate and her owner getting in a car with a moving van near them," reported Lenny, who was looking out of the window.

Buster started to whine.

"It's not the end of the world, boy," said Woody. "You've still got us, your friends."

Buster turned to the toys and started licking them.

"Buster!" snapped Andy's voice. "I leave you alone for two minutes and I can't even trust you to leave my toys alone? Bad dog! Get out!"

Buster sadly walked out of Andy's room.

"Buster!" whispered Woody's voice. The dog turned around to see his cowboy friend quickly winked at him before he was turned around to play with Andy. The dog brightened up as he made his way downstairs.

THE END


End file.
